We Are Family
by 1xXKitKatXx1
Summary: Hiccup and his dad, Stoick, often don't see eye-to-eye, and, while Hiccup is visiting Berk, they get into an argument. Distraught, Hiccup storms off, only to get caught in trouble.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; If I owned HTTYD then wouldn't this be in the series? v

This is my first HTTYD fanfic, unless you count the one I scribbled on a price of lined paper in the middle of class like six years ago, considering it only took up that one page I don't really count it as one but you can if you want.

Chapter 1

"Hey dad," Hiccup says, entering the old house, finding his father sitting at the table in the middle of the room.

"Hiccup!" Stoick exclaims, rushing over to give his son a bone-crushing hug.

Hiccup, knew this was coming and braced himself, the hug hurt more than usual, but he ignored it.

When Stoick releases his son, Hiccup's body aches, though he tries his best to not acknowledge it he can't ignore how the aches send painful shivers up his spine.

"What're you doing here son!?" Stoick says cheerfully.

"Just came to pick up some supplies, figure I'd come say hi." Hiccup's eyes flicker to the side which tells Stoick that he's not being entirely truthful.

"What's up son?" Stoick asks placing a firm hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

"It's nothing dad," Hiccup says, rubbing the back of his neck, another sign that tells his father that he's, once again, not being truthful.

"Hiccup, what is it?"

Hiccup lets out a sigh that sends a pain through his chest. "I've just been thinking about something."

"Care to tell me about it?" Stoick asks his son softly, concerned, knowing something's up.

"Well I thought it'd be a good idea to introduce some of the new dragon species we've discovered to Berk." Hiccup held his hands together to keep his hands from shaking, he's been meaning to talk to his dad about this but had been worried about the conversation, knowing how his father can be about things that can upset Berk's balance.

"Hiccup… I don't think that's a good idea." Stoick says, slapping his son on the back causing a sharp pain to rip through Hiccup.

"Just… hear me out?" Hiccup's voice is forced as he tries to bite back his pain. When Stoick doesn't answer he continues, "we've discovered a whole new class of dragons, now the people of Berk have yet to see these amazing animals for themselves, I'd like Berk to experience our findings as well."

"Hiccup, with you not on the island we can't have new dragons, what if they get out of hand."

"But-"

"Hiccup I told you we can't." The chief cuts his son off.

"Just-"

"Hiccup!" Stoick yells, once again cutting Hiccup off. "I already told you no, I am the chief and this is my island! What I say goes!"

"You didn't even let me finish!"

"That's because there's no need for you to finish!"

Hiccup's head started throbbing, but he payed no attention to it as his annoyance grew. "Well, fine!" Hiccup threw his arms in the air before stomping out of the house. Toothless greets him, "hey bud, let's go." Hiccup mounts his dragon before Stoick can reach his son to apologize.

Hiccup rides the Night Fury; he suddenly lets a yell out in frustration after minutes of silence.

Toothless looks up at his rider concerned.

"It's ok Toothless, that talk just didn't go as smoothly as I had hoped." Hiccup takes a deep breath in before going into a coughing fit. Once his coughs subside the world starts to violently spin, he tries to shake it off but that only makes his head pound. He leans on his dragon's head and closes his eyes, hoping it all subsides.

Meanwhile on Berk, Stoick prepares for a journey to Dragon's Edge, he knows he and Skullcrusher won't be able to catch up to Hiccup before he arrives at the island. The large Viking is filled with guilt, he shouldn't have yelled at his son in such a manner, this was the first time he yelled at Hiccup since before they made peace with the dragons.

"Alright Skullcrusher," Stoick's voice is filled with determination, "let's go find Hiccup."

Toothless worries for his young rider. Hiccup fell asleep, his head resting atop the dragon's. The rider seems to be in pain, his eyes brows knitted together, his grip on Toothless stronger than it should. Also, the dragon thinks his friend feels warm.

Hiccup begins to shiver, this only causes the dragon's worry to grow. Toothless believes he should turn back towards Berk but they're already half way to Dragon's Edge.

The young dragon rider suddenly wakes up, coughing.

When the coughing subsides he notices Toothless glancing up at him, worried. "I'm ok bud," his voice was rough and strained causing him to cough once more. Hiccup opens the tail wider when a group of Terrible Terrors fly through the two, causing Hiccup to fall back, crashing into the cold water.


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot to mention when this takes place, it's during Race To The Edge, thanks HiccupHaddockH for reminding me!

Disclaimer; NUUUUUUUUUUU!

\\(o)/

A/N: Sorry this took a while, my school life invaded T-T

Also, sorry if it's short, I just figured posting this is better than waiting for a longer chapter

Chapter 2

Hiccup lands in the water, the ocean making him shiver more violently. His prosthetic weighing him down. Hiccup struggles to stay afloat. "T-Toothless," he calls, worried about his dragon.

The Night Fury manages to paddle his way to Hiccup and uses his mouth to lift him by his shirt, helping his rider stay above the water.

"Thanks Bud," Hiccup says reaching for the saddle. The rider is able to mount and, with much effort, they take off out of the water.

"Y-you ok Toothless?" Hiccup asks, still shivering violently.

Toothless gives him a reassuring grunt, telling the rider that he's fine.

"Those Terrible Terrors really came out of no where."

The sun begins to set, just as the first islands come into Hiccup and Toothless' view.

Hiccup, though now dry, still shivers, this makes Toothless' worry for the boy grow.

"How 'bout we stop for the night Bud?" Hiccup suggests, his voice sounding tired to the Night Fury's ears.

Toothless gives a quick nod before diving towards the nearest island, something Hiccup wasn't expecting his dragon to do.

Hiccup keeps his head low, as to avoid any branches, Toothless' body heat is comforting to Hiccup, for he can't seem to get warm.

Suddenly, the two hear something tear, as Toothless' flying becomes unsteady. When they make their rough landing Hiccup sees the problem, a tear in the Toothless' Tail, stranded in a place where Hiccup might not be able to fix it.

"It's just not our day, right Toothless?" Hiccup asks, getting off his dragon.

Toothless growls in agreement.

"Hopefully I'll be able to fix this tail," Hiccups shivers before continuing, "or we might be in trouble."

Fixing his tail is the last thing on the dragon's mind, at the moment, Toothless is trying to figure out a way to keep Hiccup warm. When he does figure it out, the Night Fury walks towards a pile of sticks, picking them up in his mouth he brings them back over.

"Toothless, what are you-" Hiccup is cut off when his dragon lets out a Plasma Blast, setting the wood aflame. "Oh… good idea Bud," Hiccup shivers once more. Though the rider won't admit it, he feels terrible, he's cold, and aches all over.

It wasn't a mystery to Toothless, something is wrong with his rider, though unknown to the dragon, he is determined to help Hiccup in anyway he can.

The islands finally come into Stoick's view, by now, Hiccup and Toothless should be at Dragon's Edge… should be.

Hiccup and Toothless sit by the fire, the rider leans against his dragon, asleep, his dragon wrapping his tail protectively around his rider.

Toothless does his best to keep his rider warm but he still shivers, though not as bad as before. The dragon doesn't understand, Hiccup is extremely warm to the touch, how could he be cold?

Something that's also making the dragon worry is Hiccup's breathing. The young rider is taking quick breaths, as if he's having trouble breathing.

Toothless just wants to help Hiccup, but how can he if he doesn't know what's wrong? The dragon wishes they didn't stop, that they just continued to Dragon's Edge.

Toothless closes his eyes, and tries to get some sleep

It's morning, Stoick and Skullcrusher have finally reached their destination, Astrid spotting them.

"Stoick? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at Berk with Hiccup? He's been meaning to talk to you about something."

Astrid's words strike his heart, if Hiccup wasn't here where was he? "Hiccup left before I did, I came cause he didn't give me a chance to talk with him about something… important."

"Well he's not here," Astrid says, worry growing in her voice. "Do you think he's ok!?"

The sun hits Hiccup's face but the young rider refuses to wake, shivering violently, his head damp with sweat.

Toothless wraps his tail slightly tighter around his rider protectively. Hiccup latches onto his tail, as an attempt to get warm.

Toothless couldn't understand why Hiccup was cold, he was damp with sweat and felt hotter than he did the night before.

Toothless knows that his rider needs help… but he doesn't know how to get it.

The riders of Dragon's Edge now search the skies for Hiccup, yelling his name as loud as they can as Skullcrusher tracks him.

The dragon takes them to a small island covered in trees.

They just hope they'll find Hiccup there.


End file.
